


See a Bear

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada belongs to Lauren Weisberger, Wendy Finerman and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.<br/>Prompt: From Mxrolkr – DWP, Mirandy - Broadway Playbill, Desktop bubbler, Waterford Crystal or Lynda Carter <br/>AN: Quite an interesting list to include. This was a fun one, thanks for playing Mxrolkr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	See a Bear

Miranda Priestly threw her Broadway Playbill on her desk in distain and sank down into her leather chair, scowling fiercely. She raked a hand through her short silver hair in frustration. It had been one of the worst shows she had ever suffered through in years. And the costumes were horrendous; she couldn’t even pass the time admiring them while the show droned on. Miranda flipped open the Book that her adequate assistant Emily had delivered to their Upper East Side home while they were out at the theatre and tried to focus on something interesting for a change. 

“Don’t be like that,” Andy Sachs said, finally catching up to her mercurial lover. Having sent the driver on his way, she had reluctantly followed her partner back into the house. She hated when Miranda got into one of her moods. “The show wasn’t as horrible as all that.” 

Miranda simply glowered back in response, clearly deeming it not worthy of a comment. She flipped a page and went back to work looking at the Book.

Andy sighed and flopped down into an opposite chair. The silence in the office was deafening, broken only by the desktop bubbler gurgling away in the corner, a gift from Miranda’s daughters in an effort to calm their mother’s stress level. 

She was growing tired of this cold shoulder treatment. It was supposed to be a fun night out, but Andy had been suffering Miranda’s foul mood all evening, since smashing her favourite Waterford Crystal vase by accident on the way out of the house that evening.

There was only one thing to do to save the evening from turning into a complete disaster. Luckily, Andy had the situation under control. Slowly standing, Andy made her way around to the other side of the large oak desk, slipping out of her heels as she went. Miranda glanced towards her, the movement catching her eye. She blinked and watched Andy’s slow sensuous moves, tilting her head to see better over the dark rims of her glasses. 

Andy knew her plan was working as she made her way towards her lover. Miranda leaned back in her chair and gave her full attention to the lovely creature headed towards her. The sway of her hips and a nonchalant flick of her hair drew an appreciative sigh.  Andy trailed her fingers along the desk top and flipped the Book closed. There would be time for work later. 

Much later.

Andy moved herself between Miranda and the desk and waited, leaning against the edge of the desk. It was up to Miranda now to take the next step. 

She didn’t disappoint.

“Don’t slouch Andrea, it ruins the line of that dress,” Miranda’s hand reached out to touch the soft material clinging to the woman’s hip. The dress was really inconsequential; it was the flesh and blood woman underneath that was the true beauty. Her thumb circled slowly along the material, over her lover’s hip bone, causing a slight tremble. The things the woman did to her, the love and loyalty and clear adoration she inspired deep within Miranda, surely outweighed one silly vase.

Andy’s lip twitched into a small smirk as she straightened up and pushed Miranda chair back. At least she was talking to her again, a small victory she would grab onto and run with.

“So does this mean I’m forgiven?” Andy asked hopefully, pulling the hem of her dress higher and straddling the older woman, positioning herself carefully on the leather chair and then lowering herself slowly onto Miranda’s lap. One hand moved up to pull Miranda’s glasses from her and deposit it onto the desk top behind her, while the other began to play with the short hair at the nape of Miranda’s neck. 

“Nothing to forgive, my dear,” Miranda sighed, her eyes fluttering shut, enjoying the closeness. She had been an ass all night, and she knew it. “I’m the one who should apologize. I’m sorry, I’ve been a bear all evening.”

“Well, you know me. See a bear,” Andy leaned closer, whispering into her lover’s ear. “Poke a bear.” Miranda shivered as Andy nibbled and sucked on her earlobe. 

Oh, yes. The night was still young indeed.

Miranda tugged gently on Andy’s hair, pulling her back slightly so she could claim her soft full lips. Finally breaking for much needed air, she sighed happily. Making up with Andrea was always much more entertaining than pouting all evening anyway. 

“Just remember the next time we run into Lynda Carter at a charity event, try not to gush so much about the whole Wonder Woman thing,” Miranda whispered, pressing their foreheads together as they caught their breath. “No wonder she gave you those donated show tickets. It was a very subtle punishment for bringing up her embarrassing past. That tacky costume they forced her to wear, well, it should have been a crime…”

Andy just smiled and shook her head, claiming her lover’s lips once more.   
  



End file.
